


You're here! .... Not?

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And feelings get hurt, I don't know what I would have done in his position tbh, I'd be so fucking pissed, M/M, Some people mess up, they're in loveeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi play a cruel joke. Hanamaki is crushed.





	You're here! .... Not?

Hanamaki stared at himself through the mirror, smoothing out his newly-trimmed strawberry hair with a tiny comb, and pulling his left-hooped gold ear piercing to make sure it was secure. After a few minutes of grooming himself, he flicked the lights off, taking note of the time as he passed the living room. He was going to be late and normally he wouldn't care if only his car wasn't in the shop which made Iwaizumi Hajime agree to give him a ride (after an hour of 'pweety pwease' texts until Iwaizumi finally got off work and cussed him out for the constant vibrating mess in his pocket _Hanamaki:_ You know you should just put it on silent or turn it off completely. _Iwaizumi:_ I'm dating Tooru. _Hanamaki_ Point taken.') 

He tried not to seem too eager as he dragged his feet, ignoring the little skip as he did so. He should get it out of his system now before embarrassing himself publicly, which was definitely going to happen anyway but whatever. 

As he walked towards the door, he took note of the sliding closet where another mirror stood. There, he fixed the wrinkles off his open salmon sweater (which he received on his twentieth birthday from Matsukawa's mother and her dynamite sowing skills) and low-waisted jeans, turning to his back and doing the same thing. Satisfied, he grabbed the pie he bought off the counter into a grocery bag, sprung his feet into his new purple colored toms and walked out. He caught one of his neighbors outside his apartment who was just about to go on his evening run.

Daichi Sawamura, in his jogging clothes, waved startledly which he returned with his only free hand, "You are looking very nice today," The bulky man commented, walking over and glancing into the bag which Hanamaki held for him to see, "Blueberry pie? It must be a special day." 

Hanamaki couldnt fight the grin off his face, going into step with him so they could go down the steps together, "Issei's visiting." It was supposed to be a surprise, but Oikawa didn't know how to keep his mouth shut which Hanamaki was grateful for or else he would probably go there in pajamas. Which he also didn't mind, but it had been a while since they saw each other in person (other than the countless skype chats and facetime) and he supposed he wanted to look nice for him. 

And whoever echoed that would be a dead man. 

"Matsukawa? How long has it been since he was here last? I haven't seen him in a long time," A whole four and a half months, pronounced Hanamaki. He watched as Daichi pursed his lips in thought, a faraway look in his eyes. No, don't get distracted Hanamaki! Before Matsukawa left for Beijing, his last words to him were _"Stay away from meat thighs!"_ , jokingly of course. They were both faithful and never felt the need to doubt their significant other. They have been through so much together and there was no way in hell he could see himself with anyone else.

"Send my regards." 

"Oikawa said he'll be staying for a few days so I'll be bringing him over to yours soon enough. He can meet your new boyfriend." Hanamaki suggested, the bag hitting their sides every so often as they walked, but neither seemed to take notice or mind, "You know we used to have a bet that you would get together with your gorgeous white-haired friend. Guess I lost." 

"I've heard that so many times that it doesnt surprise me anymore." Daichi rolled his eyes as they left the apartment and knocked his hand against his shoulder as they saw Iwaizumi's car flashing his lights at them, "Have fun Hanamaki, don't think you have to rush back too fast." The sudden redness in his face made Hanamaki, himself, blush a little too. 

"I'll take your word for it," He laughed harshly, patting him before quickly jogging to the impatient driver's car. He opened the door roughly and sat in.

"Jesus, how long does it take to wash your ass?" 

"Always a pleasure to see you Iwaizumi." Hanamaki mumbled, shutting the door while placing his bags with the dozen others in the back seat and putting on his seatbelt, "You look nice." 

Iwaizumi gave him a once over before shifting gears to drive, "You too." which made Hanamaki beam because it wasn't everyday you got a compliment from Iwaizumi Hajime, of all people, "Guess Oikawa spilled the beans, huh?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hanamaki tried to hide his grin as he settled in his seat. 

As soon as they got there, he strapped off his belt and practically jumped out of the car. He ran before Iwaizumi could get out, opening the unlocked door (Seriously, these two were just asking to get their things stolen. He remembered one day he and Matsukawa were drunk off their asses, and agreed to teach them a lesson. So they did, and the next day they woke up in their house with fresh bruises on their face. It was soon after that the two confessed their undying love for eachother, Matsukawa admitting that he didn't want to waste one more day without telling him his feelings, especially if they continued to be friends with Iwaizumi because they swore that would be the death of them. Hanamaki agreed almost tearfully, stating that he didn't want to die under Iwaizumi's fists until he was under Matsukawa. Iwaizumi slapped them both upside the head.) 

"Is he here yet?" Hanamaki asked Oikawa as soon as he saw him, apparently having been waiting for them. 

Oikawa stood up from the couch and smiled, "Hey Makki, long time no see." He said a bit roughly.

Hanamaki nodded, quickly moving to give him a hug while his eyes trailed around the house, "Sure, long time, where's he?"

The smile didn't leave Oikawa's face, "Where's who, Makki?"

Hanamaki's eyebrows furrowed at that, moving his head to look him square in the face. Iwaizumi walked towards the kitchen with the several bags to set them down with ease, checked on dinner, and returned when he was done, alls while listening thoroughly to the conversation.

"Don't keep me waiting Oikawa, you know who." 

Oikawa burst out laughing. Iwaizumi was also chuckling. Hanamaki was really confused.

"Sorry Makki, it-it's just.... your face!" Oikawa declared, as the smile slowly slipped off Hanamaki's face, "There is no who. Matsukawa's still in China."

Hanamaki was still looking around, the words not hitting him fully as he was too concentrated on finding Matsukawa and hugging the living shit out of him, "Where is he?" He demanded, once more.

"He's not here Hanamaki," Iwaizumi answered this time, making Hanamaki look at him, only then realizing they were serious. Oikawa moved to stand beside his boyfriend, still chuckling, "We just wanted to play a prank on you, after all those pranks you played on us."

Pranks. Pranks were supposed to be funny. So when Hanamaki hid a whoopy cushion underneath Iwaizumi's side of the bed when he visited last, or when he squirted green dye into Oikawa's conditioner bottle; that was totally fine and funny as hell. Matsukawa and him laughed about it for weeks.

"Yeah," Oikawa cut in the conversation, laughing harder between the two, "I knew it was cruel, but there isn't a lot to get you frazzled. You're allergic to peanuts, but we didn't want you to die so this was our best chance."

Hanamaki was blinking slowly, his eyes narrowing trying to catch any whiff of deception. But both of them kept smirking and it was hard to tell. 

"So he's... not here then?"

"Nope~" Oikawa declared with a funny slur.

"So how was our joke? Not bad for us huh?" smirked Iwaizumi, "You should have seen the way he practically tripped over his feet running to the door Oikawa, it was too funny." 

Hanamaki looked around one more time, smiled slightly, "Hah, yeah you guys got me good." He said louder so they could hear him over their continuous and highly emphasized laughter, pretending to stretch his arms, while turning to face the door, "I'm a bit exhausted now, think I'm just gonna go." 

"Come on Makki-" Iwaizumi moved to grab Hanamaki's arm, which Hanamaki smacked away while biting his lip, "Hana, oi..."

He tried to hold it in, tried to convince himself that it was just a funny joke, and they really didn't mean it (and that he didn't practically beg to get off work early), but when Iwaizumi grabbed hold of his arm once again and forced him to look at him, his face dropped suddenly and the tears started falling out of his eyes before he could stop them.

Iwaizumi had a panicked look over his face as he let go, and Hanamaki took advantage of that moment by wiping his face and darting towards the door. Out of the house, ignoring his name being called. 

He ran to the nearby convenience store that he and Iwaizumi passed on their way there, and quickly took the only taxi home. Contemplated just staying out for the day, but he had a few beers in his fridge calling his name, and then some. 

So he walked up the steps to his apartment that they shared together, placing the key in the keyhole, taking a moment as he threw his head back and tears pooled around his eyes again. Another sob escaping his throat. He had cried the whole way there and the taxi driver simply let him. He was glad for that. He heard a lock opening from beside him but wouldn't dare to look as he opened his own and ventured inside, unhooked his sweater and threw it over the couch aggressively, struggling to take off his uncomfortable jeans. 

Behind him, a voice halted his actions, "Hey, you ok my friend?" He stopped and turned around to regard the rather tall, black haired individual through slightly obscured eyes.

***

"Here you go," Hanamaki held out the beer which his neighbour took, moving to sit down on the edge of the couch. He had quickly dressed himself into his home cloths, after a thorough wash of his face and quick clean up. He took another five minutes to blow out all the candles in their room, kick his vacuum cleaner aside.

"Thanks," The man, whom Hanamaki knew as Kuroo Tetsurou, regarded him with a long leer before popping open the small wet can and taking a sharp swig, "You feeling alright now?"

"No, not really." Hanamaki replied nonchalantly, tipping his head back as he sat on the couch arm. He felt like absolute shit to be honest, "I really didn't think they'd do this. Didn't even doubt it for a second. I should have." He sighed, but he really should have after all. Matsukawa had told him that he wouldn't be able to talk a lot since he had a lot of assignments due soon. Their facetime grew fewer and fewer... so did their texts and good mornings.

"You were happy and excited, I get that. If someone did that to me, I'd probably kick them in the face." Kuroo replied, making Hanamaki smile at him slightly, grabbing his own can from the table and popping it open.

"Yeah, but I love them too much to do that. And Iwaizumi would probably deck me harder to be honest." He tipped his head back to take in some of the liquid in his mouth, paused to say, "But don't tell him I told you he's stronger than me, it's a secret."

Kuroo chuckled, nodding as he continued drinking until it was finished, "Well if you need help getting back at them, I'm your guy." 

"Thanks guy, I'll take you up on that maybe." Hanamaki replied with a slight grin, "Want another?"

"I'll get it," Kuroo said standing up and moving to walk passed him.

"Get me one too," Hanamaki called, before gulping down the rest of his own and throwing it in the recycling situated a bit towards the kitchen view. He narrowed his eyes as it hit the side and jumped out onto the floor beside the bin. Kuroo chuckled quickly as he moved his foot to rest underneath the can, tossed it up with a kick and into the bin with the rest. He then moved towards the couch with two bottles of Stout and passed one to Hanamaki, "This is all I saw."

"It's all good, thanks." Hanamaki replied, moving back and opening it. It was his boyfriend's favorite afterall and though he was indifferent to the taste, he felt strangely comforted by it and he soon found himself liking it more and more as the months went on.

He put it to his lips, taking a long swig, before he blinked and pulled it out of his mouth as he heard a yelp. He turned to see Kuroo get right back up as he unscrewed his own bottle and the drink practically blasted onto his shirt and pants.

Hanamaki felt himself pale slightly, he knew he forgot something. Oops.

Kuroo gave him a weary look as Hanamaki began to laugh before he too joined in, "Hey, I'm taking this off, that okay with you?"

It took him a few seconds to realize he was talking about his shirt, he shrugged, "Sure, go for it."

Kuroo stripped off his shirt, and Hanamaki resisted the urge to stare, but _oh_ did he whistle. His friend smirked back at him before looking down at himself and cursing, "Damn this shit's sticky. I think I should go back and take a shower." He looked back at Hanamaki's state, and said, "Or I'll wait. But I'm going to have to use your bathroom."

"It's all yours," Hanamaki shrugged, pressing the drink over his lips again and savoring the bitter taste of cruelty.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they both paused. Kuroo turned to the door and grumbled, "I'll get that first,"and marched to the main hallway to answer the door. Hanamaki couldn't help but watch his back as he left. Kuroo kind of reminded him of Matsukawa, with his messy black hair and his freakishly tall height. They were both outrightly attractive men with mindlessly attractive hands, and the way Kuroo tried to comfort him was almost identical to the way Matsukawa would have - only Matsukawa would bring him a treat or two, and probably make him get off his ass. And hold him tightly within his arms. And tell him he loved him over and over until Hanamaki believed it.

If only Hanamaki didn't have school and his own work, he probably would have followed Matsukawa to the ends of the universe no questions asked. He knew about Matsukawa's intentions from the beginning, but man that did not ease the pain and loneliness at all. Matsukawa was two years into his internship program, he could wait for him. He couldn't be a nuisance for him.

He felt his face drop again, quickly rubbing at his face.

He could hear what sounded like bickering at the door, raising a wary eyebrow but decided to let Kuroo deal with it himself. He figured it might be Daichi looking to see how things were, or maybe the other neighbour complaining about the noise again. Ugh. 

What he didn't expect was his name to be called, "Makki!" in such a voice that made him almost drop his drink, carefully gaining enough balance before setting the bottle down on the coffee table. Wait, what? Was he dreaming? He threw himself off of the couch, towards the door, his heart pulsating loudly before he even got out of his seat.

Kuroo had been blocking off part of the person with his body, but Hanamaki could never misplace that voice. His eyes grew wide, as he asked, "Mattsun? Issei?" Kuroo paused, shifting aside to give him a full view of the highly weary individual, Matsukawa Isse whoi was dressed in a rather neat blue polo underneath a dark beige trench coat and dark jeans, looking fine as fuck since the first time he laid eyes on him at volleyball tryouts. 

Hanamaki made a noise in the back of his throat before running forward and flinging his arms to his neck. The hug was returned tightly and gracefully. Hanamaki buried his face in his neck, taking a deep intake of breath. He smelled like alcohol - or maybe that was him - with a slight mixture of green tea and lavender. From what he could immediately tell was Oikawa's shampoo.

"Hiro..." The soft voice in his ear sounded better in person than it did on the phone, that was for damn sure, "Hiro, who's this?" Hanamaki tipped his head upwards in question, before turning his eyes in the direction of who Matsukawa was staring at; Kuroo had his arms crossed over his bare chest and was now smiling towards them. Matsukawa had returned the favor slightly but still looked a bit unsettled.

"This is Kuroo, our neighbour. He moved in a few weeks ago." Hanamaki responded, gently, "I told you about him, remember?"

"Why's he here? I mean, dressed like... that."

Hanamaki opened his mouth, looked over Kuroo's confident demeanor and paused, then felt himself move back to regard him, "Well... some dumbasses tried to upset me and Kuroo was my only sense of comfort." As Matsukawa mimicked a horrified look, he continued, "Emotionally. With beer."

"With beer? Oh no, that's how it starts!" Came a very different voice. Hanamaki blinked and looked to the left a few meters away where Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood peeking out from behind the cornered wall.

"Shut up, Oikawa." Iwaizumi replied.

"What are _THEY_ doing here?" Hanamaki grumbled out loud so they could hear. They both flinched.

"It was Mattsun's idea!" Oikawa replied quickly while downright looking guilty, "He wanted to surprise you, but I confessed that I already spilled the beans so we needed to concoct another plan!"

"So it was you!" Hanamaki declared with anger in his voice, threatening to move away. But Matsukawa only held on tighter and he was glad for it.

"I was going for sudden disappointment then extremely happy with maybe just a few tears measured for the both of us when I jumped into the room, but the office called at the worst time which delayed my fabulous entrance. And then you started crying." Matsukawa exclaimed, before quieting down and soon he too looked guilty, "I didn't think it'd effect you that much, honest..."

Hanamaki gave him an incredulous look.

"Mattsun's as useless as Iwaizumi when it comes to the romance departmen - ow, Iwa-chan!"

"I'm still not happy," Hanamaki replied, "With any of you."

"But it was all Matsukawa's idea, blame him!"

"Thanks Oikawa."

"You're a jerk," Hanamaki agreed, punching him in the arm harshly, "And I'm mad at you yes, but I'll be mad in the morning cause _god_ I missed you so much Issei." He moved to hug him again, tightly which was returned with a soft kiss or ten to his temple.

"I missed you too, Hiro. I even finished most of my assignments early so I'd have more time to spend with you. I'll be here for a few weeks."

Hanamaki's face brimmed with happiness tenfold. Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled and went on their merry way when they were sure they were alright, interlocking their hands along the way. They were Mattsun's ride afterall, but they also wanted to make sure Hanamaki was alright or they would never be able to sleep. As for their real prank, they threw out the curry they mixed a few laxatives in. They'd get him next week.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A confused voice asked, Hanamaki and Matsukawa turned to regard Daichi Sawamura who had just finished his evening jog and walked over as he heard the commotion.

"Issei, you remember Daichi?" Hanamaki asked, who nodded in turn as he watched the shirtless man suddenly move from _their_ house towards the rather sweaty man and greet him.

"So that is ..."

"Yep."

"Nice," 

"Thanks." Kuroo chuckled, overhearing them. Hanamaki rolled his eyes and walked over to greet Daichi properly as he had done the passed few months, clapping him on the back, "I'll fill you in on the details. You guys want to come in?"

Kuroo replied, "Don't want to impose." 

Hanamaki snorted, "You're not imposing," But suddenly there were hands around his waist again and he looked up into Matsukawa's eyes who were staring at them.

"Think I'm going to cash in that foot massage you owe me, Daichi." Kuroo suddenly said, taking his boyfriend around the shoulder who agreed after he realized what was happening.

"I like you already," Matsukawa replied, after having vividly imagined throwing him off the balcony a minute before. Kuroo smirked at him, and dragged Daichi into the house with his wet shirt hanging off his arm, ranting about a shower. 

Hanamaki smiled before turning around and hugging him again, "I haven't forgiven you yet, you know."

"I know..." Matsukawa replied, brushing his lips over his own, "But you can be mad at me in the morning, I just want to hold you now."

"Me too... I fucking love you Issei."

"I fucking love you to bits, Takahiro."

 

***

"Oh, by the way, you didn't touch the pie right?"

Matsukawa looked up with a raised eyebrow, currently situated on the cough trying to finish the book he brought with him on the plane ride home. Hanamaki settled the cup of coffee on the table in front of him before throwing himself on the seat beside him.

"What pie? I went after you as soon as Iwaizumi and Oikawa explained what happened, but you already disappeared in the taxi."

Hanamaki nodded shortly, "Ah, ok good. Good." He tried not to smile as his boyfriend stared at him longingly, "Oh and if Iwa and Oikawa call, don't pick up ok?"

"Takahiro, what did you do?"

Hanamaki grinned slowly, placing his hands around his arm and nuzzling up to his boyfriend, "Well... We'll learn soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> How many more unfinished stories in my google docs?


End file.
